


How to NOT be the Bad Guy

by That_Adorable_Fox



Series: Little!Deceit and the Big Bad Light Sides [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caretaker Patton, Little Deceit, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, familial viiiibes, short one shot :P
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 09:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Adorable_Fox/pseuds/That_Adorable_Fox
Summary: Deceit has had a very stressful couple of weeks, and being forced into the "Grey Area" didnt help either.So...he ends up regressing. By himself. With no one to help him.Enter Patton!





	How to NOT be the Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeet.  
THERE ARENT ENOUGH LITTLE!DECEIT FICS!! WHY!??!
> 
> I threw this up and didnt edit it so yaaaaaaaay

Being forced into the Grey Area a couple weeks after he revealed himself was not good for his mental state. At all. Stress and anxiety had been piling onto his shoulders, Remus was the only one who could help him lessen the awful feelings. 

But now Remus was gone, and Deceit didn't want to risk going back and running into...someone else.

After a week of tired and panicked stressing, Deceit woke up from a power-nap with the headspace and size of a six year old.

His eyes widened when his heavy blankets and clothes nearly trapped him in his bed. After a while of scared flailing, he fell out of bed and onto the floor. He rubbed his head and grit his teeth so he wouldn't cry. Even if no one was around, he couldn't cry. Crying was weakness, and if you're a big bad villain, then you can't show weakness.

He took a few deep breaths, none helping to alleviate the throbbing pain in his head. Deceit forced himself up, hugging his capelette (that was basically just a cape now) around him. He stumbled to the dresser and frantically searched for an outfit that would fit a six year old. And, it took a while, maybe some nostalgic memories, but he eventually found one of his favourite yellow and black sweater from his childhood. 

Remus had stitched snakes on it and had  _ insisted  _ that he should add “blood” -or in this case, a splash of red sharpie- on them to show how  _ dangerous  _ snakes were. After Deceit had burst out crying, he settled on only adding the “blood” in a cool dripping pattern on the sleeves.

Slipping on the hoodie almost made him burst out crying again. Why was he so sensitive like this? He hated it! Deceit hated being sensitive! To be a bad guy, you had to learn that sharp insults didn't effect yourself unless you let them. To be a bad guy, you had to learn to turn your stress into power.

To be a bad guy, you  _ can't _ be  _ six years old _ .

~

An hour or so had gone by, Deceit had been spacing out for the lesser time of that hour, spending all his time pushing his desk chair towards his bed so he could lay on his bed. He winced as hunger stabbed him in his stomach, making him curl into a small ball. He couldn't go outside like...like  _ this!  _ He could make it through one day, that was fine.

~

_ This is not fine. Not fine at all. _

Tears had been invading his eyes as his skin prickled from cold and his stomach painfully demanded food again. Almost an hour and a half had passed, Deceit could survive more hours. 

No he couldn't.

Before he realized what he was doing, he had opened the door to his room. Peeking out into the some-what bright hallway, he began the trek towards the light domain. It couldn't be  _ that  _ far, he’d seen Remus run all the way to the Light sides from the Dark in 13 seconds and 47 milliseconds. 

But Remus was big, and Deceit was small. His head was foggy, his stomach was cramping in hunger, and his legs felt like jello.

So close...he could practically feel the warmth- _ wait there's voices. Hide! _

Before he could run away, Patton turned the corner. Deceit ducked his head and shrank away.

“Hey there kiddo.” He knelt down. “Are you lost?”

Deceit looked up. He backed away more and pulled the sweater around his shoulders tighter as Patton’s eyes widened.

“Deceit?” Patton softly asked after a moment. Patton’s voice wasn't mad or upset, the father-figure didn't even sound scared. “Are you okay kiddo?”

_ Yes! Tell him you're okay! You  _ are  _ okay! You can do this alone! _

But deep inside, Deceit knew Patton’s help would help him a lot. He lowered his eyes and shook his head gently.

Patton made a pouty face and opened his arms for Deceit. “C’mere kiddo, it's gonna be okay.”

Deceit warily eyed Patton. Slowly, so slowly, he inched to Patton and eventually curled up in his gentle grasp.

“That's right, it'll be okay Dee. It's okay to be in Littlespace, it might be scary, but it can be fun.” Patton smiled down at the side in his arms.

Deceit gave a little smile back. Suddenly, his stomach growled and ruined the moment. Deceit turned red and hid his face in his oversized bowler hat. Patton just chuckled and stood up.

“Let’s go get you some lunch, huh, kiddo?” He held Deceit close to him and started toward the kitchen. Deceit just nodded, embarrassed face still in his hat.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Critique is always welcome! (Just be nice cause im kinda sensitive ^-^)


End file.
